


Ego Requests

by Relh99, Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relh99/pseuds/Relh99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: Jack begrudgingly allows his egos to make a video without him for his channel. With Marvin heading the idea, Anti manning the camera, Henrik in charge of keep everyone under control, and Jackie and JJ along for the ride, see what happens as the egos attempt to make something on their own. The theme behind their video? Taking requests from Jack's subscribers.





	1. Introduction

Jack looked around at the group of egos crowding around his recording room and bit his lip nervously. Their request wasn’t too outrageous, but the issue didn’t necessarily lay in the request itself. More like the people who made the request.

  
“Please, Jack?” Jackie begged, holding his hands close to his chest in an over the top pleading fashion.

  
“It would just be for one day!” Marvin added.

  
“We swear we won’t break anything!” Dr. Schneeplestein piped in.

  
Jameson rubbed an open palm over his chest to sign “Please,” and put on his best puppy dog eyes.

  
Jack scratched the back of head, trying to think of a valid reason to turn them down. “None of you guys know how my setup works or even the basics of making a video ta begin with! You’d need me ta help ya out-”

  
“Actually,” Marvin jumped in, cutting Jack off. “I got someone to agree to handle to technical aspects of the video.”

  
“Chase isn’t gonna be back for a few days, Marv,” Jack countered. “He got a long weekend with the kids. He’s not gonna come back just ta help you guys make a video. Why don’t you let me help you guys out?”

  
“We do not need a babysitter, Jack,” Schneep argued. “We are more than capable of handling ourselves and making a simple video without you.”

  
“I actually wasn’t referring to Chase,” Marvin admitting.

He stepped back a bit from the group and looked down at the ground sheepishly.  
“You didn’t,” Jackie glared, catching on quickly.

  
“I did.”

  
“Why?” J.J. signed, scrunching his eyes in confusion.

  
Jack gulped and shook his head slowly, trying to convince himself that Marvin was wrong.

“There’s no way he’d agree to this.”

  
“A͕͎̟̙͒̓̉͑͛̚ww, ͙̳̣̦̔͑̋̉̊͛̈̔͠͡and w̺̙͖͎̔͒̒̍̿̏̚h̊̓̄̆̂̌͘͞a̍̈t m͍͉̋͗̑̇̀̅͒ã̛̹̠̀̑͞k͐̍e̋̂̈́̕͘͞s y̛ä̻̳̗̏̇̿͆ s̚a̭̱̻͗̉̒͒̚͝ͅỳ͞ ẗ͐͘͘ḣ̛͗̌ǎt̀͗͞?”

  
Jack jumped out of his gaming chair and spun around. Leaned up against the wall right behind his chair stood the infamous glitch himself.

  
Anti smirked, pleased at the frightened reaction he managed to receive. “M̨̛͎̦̪̊̐͛͟͡is͕̉̾̌̈́̓͛ś̱̟̓̀͋̌ m̻̩̱̜̏͆̈́͆̀̕͝e̋͛͊̌͋̓̈̈͘͝? ̿”

  
Jack raised his hands and shook his head, backing up even more. “Nope, we’re done! I was considering it earlier, but no way. I’m not letting you guys use my set up with him in charge!”

  
“He wouldn’t be in charge,” Marvin argued.

  
“I don’t like this,” Jackie frowned. “Why don’t we just let Jack help us out? He’s helped us with all of our videos in the past.”

  
“Exactly!” Marvin agreed, looking up again. “That’s why we need to do this ourselves! Jack, we appreciate you and all you’ve done for us, be we need to do our thing. All of us have different ideas, different reactions to things. We’re you, but we’re not you. Just once, we want to do something that doesn’t have your influence on it. Something that is just ours.”

  
Jack sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He glanced over at Anti and frowned.

“Why are you agreeing to help them?”

  
“S̡̽̽̒̊͑e̢̛̟͛̅͐͋̐̒̚r̪̩͐͆̎̈́͂͛io̐͊̓̕ư̱̅͛̓͊͗̕s̈͠l̔̚y? ̡̘̆̔̀͋̃͗͐͌̊͑” Anti chuckled “D̛̛̲̲̓̌̅͛͝u͑͞͝d̰̖̅̔̓͛͗e͆͝, ̏ t͎̎̍͌̇̍̍͂̔h̬̠̓͌̐̌̇̆̕̚e̤̎̓̉͘͘͜ m̄͐́̓̀̾o̤̖͌́͂̄̀̕re̍̄̊͑̀̌͡ sh̊̔͗̒̾͘it̫͖̓̋̾̎̽̕ Ĭ̛̇͒͑͊͌͆̇̚'̤̅̆͐̎̍̌̓̓͗̊m͑͌̀̌͒̏͂ iṅ, ̄̆͡th̋̈́̍̋̎͂͛̈̕e̬͗͐̄̈́̎̓̕ m̎̆̄̍̐̑͞͞o̮̽̇͋͗̉͌͋̿̕͠r͂e̛̍͑̋͗̄ a͒͛̀̇́̓̓͠tt̓̿̓̏̔̄͗͝en̙̮̾͛̏͋͒̍̎͋̚͞ṫ͂͘͘͡ǐǫ̺̞̼̩̤̓̑͊̌̌̓̋̐͘̚͟n̛̓͒̆̊̓͆̏͠ Ḭ̤͎̌͐̄̂͛̽͡ g̛̠̹̉̈́͒͋͊͋͘͡et.” He shrugged. “P̰̼̖̜̋̆̑͛̄͡lus̿̅͂͋͆͛̊͡, t͎̍͐̓̅̄͂͢ͅh̦̀͒̄͆̽͊͡e̾̊͗͑̃̚̕̚iŕ̙̲̉̄̏͝͝ id̝̝̀͐̃͊̾̅͑͗̚͢͟͠ĕ͛͒́̿͋͋a̱͒͗̍̇ͅ d̘͙̊̂̊̍͆͒͒̅̕ỏ̝̼̈́̌͗̅͢ê̊͊̄̈́͝s͖̾̽̑͋̏̈͞n̓́̎̌̅͐̓͞'̃̈́̒t s̛̿̈́̈͡ö̐͂͑̕͘ủn̠̗̍̂͑͂̐͌͘͘̕d͘͠ tȯ̽̎o̊̈͡ ŗ̛̜̤̄̓̌͢ed͝i̓c̰̐̅̑̃̽̇̌͆͜͟͠͝ul̚o̎̓͐͐͘͡͠us͊.”

  
“You’ll actually listen to the others and won’t try and take control of the video?”

  
“I̛̾̕͝ p̋̄͛̕r͊om̨̤͗̓̾̄̂̈̀͠i͂͘͘se͆̂͐͆̃͘̕ t͆͛͆̔͠ǫ̢̧͓̹̤̑̉̈́̐̂́͘͢ b͐̃̊͆͊̓̌̋͠ė̢̜̗̌̌͑́̓͝͝ ǫ̾̏̌̌̉n͒͐̓̉̎͛͂͌͡ m̡̖͂̒͒͗͂̎̚͝y̆ b̨͗͑̓̊̍͛e̋͠st̤̃̔͂͒́͒͋͟ b̍͂̏͐͗̚͝eh̿̋av̛͋̑͞io͚͇͉̓͗̒̍̎̓͞r,” Anti swore, rolling his eyes.

  
Jack groaned and turned back to the rest of the egos. “Fine. You can make one video! Henrik, you’re in charge.”

  
“What?” Marvin complained. “Why him? This was my idea!”

  
“Because frankly I trust Henrik to keep you all from breaking everything,” Jack said. “Either he’s in charge, or I have to come in and be in charge. Your choice.”

  
“I vote him,” J.J. signed, pointing to the doctor.

  
“Same,” Jackie agreed.

  
“Fine,” Marvin sighed.

  
“What are you guys gonna do for your video anyway?” Jack asked as the rest of the egos began exiting his recording room.

  
“We had Chase send out a tweet for us earlier today asking your fans to send us requests for the video!” Henrik admitted, quickly leaving.

  
“You what?!”

  
“We figured you’d say yes!” Jackie said, following Henrik out of the room.

  
“Bye!” J.J. signed as Marvin pushed him out the door

.  
“Better to ask for forgiveness than permission!” Marvin laughed.

  
Anti giggled and grabbed the door handle. “A̞̘͌͂̔̎̇͋n̢͂̑̌̒̂d̓̉ y̒͆̋ŏ̜͒̆͋̒̓̃͐̓͞u͌ c̬̬̀͋̂̓̉̃͠a̒l̊̓̒̏̂͂̑l̽̌̈̇̎͋͗̒ m̢̝͑͗̊̽͐e͛ t͋͒̋͗̓͜h̋̿̂̓̈̊͌e̛͘ ȩ̦̉̾̀̔̂̉̃͟v͗̐͐̉͊͛̊̚i̇̍̕͠l ờ͌͗͛̆͑͒̚ͅň̹̻͒̋̌̌̚e͛͘.”

  
The door slammed shut, leaving Jack on the other side of the now closed door. The egos stood there and stared at Marvin.

  
“Why’re you looking at me? He’s in charge now,” Marvin grumbled, pointing to Henrik.

  
“I think what Jack meant was I in charge of keeping you guys out of trouble,” he corrected. “The video was still your idea. I’m assuming you have a set up ready for us to use? Or are we walking into this blind?”

  
Marvin perked up, excited to hear he was still in the charge of the video and began rambling. “I have a tripod set up in the living room. I figured Jack wouldn’t let us use his recording room, plus I doubt we’d have enough room, so I moved all of the furniture out of the way in the living room except for the couch of course so we’d have plenty of room!”

  
“Sounds good,” Jackie said. “Let’s go set up!”

  
Anti glitched away from the group while the rest just took the stairs down to where Marvin had everything set up.

They entered the living to find Anti standing near the tripod. He was looking down at his phone, eyebrows raised in surprise.

  
“Did we get any requests?” Marvin asked, clapping his hands together in excitement.

  
“Y̼̾͗̔͐͂͛̏̑̎̅͜͜e̛͐̆̃ah̃͝͝, ̽̓̾̆͡ y̭̑͆͆͊̓̑̾́͞o̊u̔͛͂̾ c̙̐́̑͐͆͛̔̐ò̗̙̈́̐͐̃̈́̾͡úl̀̀͐̚d͍͕̏̾̒͡ s̍̽̃̈̉͊̌̀a͑̈́͝ỳ͓͋̽̽̍̐͞͠͡ t͑͆̌ĥ̡͙͂̒̐͑̒̔͞͡ȃt̒̓̇͑̈̌͒͝,” Anti said.

  
J.J. waved to get Anti’s attention. “How many did we get?”

  
“Ḷ̛̟͚͌͑̎̐̀̏̕͡͞it̡̥̒̓̏͊̕͠tl̡̢̙̓́̆͂͌̈́͌ė ű̧̮̍͐̋͌n̿͛̈́͐͑͑͂̃͠ḏ̱̙͌̎͛̇̂̉̄̾e̩̲̍̎͐͊͛͘r 1͊̾̕͞4, ͛̄͛̒͛0̣̑͊̈̂͐͒͛̚͟͜͝͡00̿͡.”

  
Henrik let out a low whistle while Jackie and J.J. stared at Marvin. The magician appeared unphased by the number though and continued to smile.  
“Perfect!” he cheered.

  
“Marv, how are we gonna get through all of those requests?” Jackie asked, sounding a tad concerned.

Jackie’s videos in the past have mainly just been game playthroughs. He didn’t have to respond to the community too often, and while he loved every one of Jack’s subscribers, he never had to worry about interactions and didn’t want to let any of them down.

  
“Obviously we won’t be able to do every single request, but at least this means we’ll have a wide variety of things to choose from!” Marvin explained. “Trust me. This’ll be fun!”

  
Henrik shrugged and took a seat on the couch. Marvin sat down next to him in the middle seat and patted the open one for either Jackie or J.J. The hero looked to J.J. who shook his head, allowing Jackie the seat. J.J. sat on the floor my Jackie’s feet and watched as Anti messed with the camera, trying to get everything just right.

  
“Plan on joining us, Anti?” Henrik asked. “There’s still room on the floor.”

  
“N̹̿̿͑̕͠ah̾̂̓̈̅͌̀̕, ̈” he smirked, placing himself behind the camera. “Ǐ̛̎̎̒̉͘͝’ĺ͛ļ͇̪̏͋̂̿̓̿̇͞͡ w͕͉͌̿̀̓͋͡ȧ̬̍͋͘̚it̛̫̭̅̒̿̄̈́̈͡ ti̾̈͑l̛͍̒̾͌̌̾ḻ̡͊̿͗̄͒̇̾͐ Ȉ͈̜̥͋̔̎̏̅̚ ğ͋̇̒̉e͌͂͌̍̿̍͘͝t a͗̉͑͘͡ re͆̓̌͛͠q̠̻̓̈́̿̅͑͝͞ü͝ḗ̬̪̆̔̍̏̿̂s̋͛͒̑̓t̛̍̂̽͂͘ b̛͕̒͒̽̽̑̒è̈̈́f͊̎̈͊̚͠ö́̓r̻̆̋̽̓͘͞e̓̍͋͗͞ j̆u͋͘m̛̱̞͒͐̆̒͐̋̇͢p̃̔͝iń̹͋̈̾̄͒͘g̉͊ i͛͋̀̿͌̉̈́̕͠n̐͠. L̎̌͌͊͜͡ea̛͌͊̌̊v̀̿͋͡ė͕͗͋̽͆͋̍͝͡ ‘e͆̒́̔͂̇̆̆͋̚m̿ i̕n̛̤̓̊̃̀̒͘͠ su͂̔͆͒̊̌s̺̝̾̎̐̒̿̍̅͌p͗e̾̔̄͝n̤͒̂̿̒̎͘͡se, y͐̌̆a̯̳̔̏̌̾͆͑̚ k̛͑̄ño̫̊̊̇̇̓̎́͆̕w̛̄?”

  
Henrik shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

  
“Anti, if you’re not gonna join right away, give us your phone real quick since you have the twitter thing pulled up!” Marvin requested.

  
Anti chucked his phone at Jackie, hitting him square in the stomach. The hero groaned and glared at the glitch who just giggled from behind the camera.

Jackie took the phone and shifted his glare over to Marvin who held his hands up in mock-surrender.

  
“We needed a tech guy!” Marvin defended.

  
“Whatever,” the hero scoffed.

  
“We ready to go, Anti?” Henrik asked.

  
“Y̥͒͆̂̊͑͝ĕp. ͎̆̀̑̉̑̑̽̚͘͞ H͋̃i͂͞t͆t̿͗îng͍̐̐̾̒̇͐̌͢͠͡ r͗̕̕ȇ̬̍͑̀̒̎̚͝͞c̨̺̆͐̍͋̽́͑̚͘͡o͋̃́͋̅̇̅r͆̄͒̒d̘̜̽̐̍͋̑͡͡ in̢̰̿͌͗͂̒̐̓͟ 5͌̑͘, 4, ̞͛̌͋̊͌̓̊̄͘͟͠ 3͗͐̂͠, ̛̾͋̆͘̕͡ 2́-”


	2. The Question on Everyone's Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which doubts are settled, secrets that are not meant to be discovered are hinted and help comes from an unsuspected source.

" _Wait!_ "

A groan ripples through the group as all eyes rest on the sheepishly smiling magician who was standing near the desk with his hands raised up over his head as if in surrender. He slowly lowers them after a long, unbearable silence and clears his throat a few times (much to the annoyance of Anti who gave Marvin a characteristically dark look from his position behind the still on camera for the other to stop).

"We haven't decided who's going to go first!" Marvin exclaimed with a flourishing of the arms and a wide grin that portrayed his distinctive charm at his shows.

The silence falls in the room but instead of the usual bickering that occurred whenever they were asked to collab as a group, everyone just stared at one another as if waiting for someone to answer.

Surprisingly, it was the shy, yet charismatic youngest ego (known to the channel community as Jameson Jackson or just JJ) who decided to share his own opinion and even though it was canon that he couldn't talk, the film slide that flickered into existence in the middle of the room never failed to make those near to it startle and stagger back a few steps. 

But the words on it were quick and to the point:  **Perhaps the magician should go first considering he brought up the idea in the first place?**

Marvin's face took on a deathly pale sheen when they turned to face him and he pressed himself against the wall as he garbled a long, incoherent sentence that went along the lines of "whyme?Ididn'twantthisinthefirstplacepleaseleavemealone." 

To cut to the chase, the normally cheery, hard-working magician did  _not_ like going first.

Even though he couldn't say why, one reason could be of his haunted memories of the fateful day he decided to reveal himself to the world.

Since he believed that he was made to spread his magic skills to others, he didn't expect his first performance to end in him running off the stage with the words "impostor" and "cheat" ringing in his ears and his clothes covered in whatever filth covered the streets of the city he called home. 

The soft shuffle of feet against carpet, followed by the rustle of fabric brushing against fabric, caused Marvin to jerk backwards in surprise and he looked up to stare into the grim faced expression of Anti who was kneeling in front of him while rubbing the magician's back with one hand and wiping the tears that rolled down the entertainer's face with the other.

"S̶͎͒í̷̘n̵͈c̴̞̅e̸̞̿ ̷͕͌ẗ̶͇́h̴̙̽ë̵̻́ ̵͎̆k̶̳̏i̵̦͝t̶̿ͅt̵̹̒ė̷͍n̷̛̻,̴̗̕" His lips quirked when he felt Marvin relax upon this rather ridiculous nickname bestowed upon him (probably behind his back), "Ḯ̵̠s̴͓͘ ̶̤͝c̴̥̐ű̴͕r̵̪̍r̸̮̂ë̷̳n̴̩̕ť̷̮l̵͔̓y̷͚͘ ̶̛̳u̶̲̓n̷̜͝a̴͙͊v̷̱͌a̷̺̅i̸̬͠l̸̂ͅã̵̧b̶̝̓l̸̩̅e̵̙̅,̵͚̒ ̵̼̓m̷͎͝ă̵̢y̸̘̋b̵̼̈́e̷̜͝ ̴̩͐t̴́ͅh̷̻͂e̸͘͜ ̴͚͐h̴͕̉e̸̼̓r̶̘o̶̐ͅ ̴̮c̷̛̫a̵̛̞n̸͎̑ ̴̠͛t̶̥̔a̷̝͛k̵̙̓é̶ͅ ̶̲̏h̸̖͌i̷͖̕s̷͚͘ ̴̳̈́p̵̮͠l̵̗̑a̸̠͗c̴̖͝e̷̗͊?̷̙̓ ̶̛͈" 

Jackie can only nod at the glitch's request and so exited the room to decide on what request the 19M subscribers have eagerly submitted - and almost made the app crash - at the request of the egos he should do; the door clicking shut leaving them all to their own devices while an unusual purring coming from a content Marvin broke the silence at times.  


	3. Athleticism (aka showing off)

About fifteen minutes later, Jackie came back into the living room.

By that point, Marvin had appeared to calm down and was back on the couch with Henrik and JJ.

However, at the sight of the hero, JJ gave Marvin one last comforting squeeze on the shoulder before moving back down to the floor.

“You don’t have to move, JJ,” Jackie said, offering him the seat on the couch.

The mute man just shook his head and waved down the offer.

JJ pressed his thumb to his chest with his palm parallel to the floor and fingers spread open. Jackie frowned and tilted his head slightly in confusion.

JJ blushed and lowered his hand, instead relying on the old timey film slide to translate his thoughts.

**“I’m fine.”**

Jackie just shrugged and took a seat on the couch next to Marvin.

Henrik leaned back, getting comfortable and glanced over at the hero. “Got a request picked out?”

“Yeah, I think I found a good one to start on,” Jackie said, handing the phone to Henrik.

The doctor squinted, trying to find the specific one Jackie was referring to.

“You sure that’s what you want to do to start?” Henrik asked.

He handed the phone off to Marvin so he could see what the superhero was planning.

Jackie shrugged. “Why not? It’s weird enough to grab everyone’s attention while also not being too insane to make the rest of the video appear boring.”

 

“Ḯ͙͈̿͆͘͡ ṭ͒̋̈̑̅̓̊̽͞h̒͂̒i͒n̋̐͐̃͌k͆ a͛͌̓̇͗͊̈́͞͝l̮̐̓̀͡͝l͖̘͛͆̐̀͌͂ ỏ̽͊f̜̒̄́͆͂̌͡ us̒ b͚̆̔̍̽͂͛̎̄͛̚e̐̏̒͗̍̏̄͡i̛̾͗̈́n̯͖͊̇̃͢͡͠g̊̌͒ i̫̔̾̇̃̏̿̈͂̚ň̛̒̋̐̋͊̚ o̾̓͋̇n͖͋͌͐̌̚͟e v̠̹̍͐͗̏̆͌͛̃͠id̡̹͓̽͛͑̎̊̍̈͑̚e̽̐̽̈͘ơ͒͋̿ i͐̑ś͛͞ e͗n͔̎̍̈́̑̃͋͞͡o̽ű̪̬͊̈́̾̕g̉̕h t̛̙́̃͛̋̎̋ơ̍ k̛̬͊̓̋͠ȇe̢̬̩̮̊̐̍͐͠p ẗ̛͑̋̔̿̑ḧ͕̝́͆̆̈́́͡e̾̑̎͡ p̈́̾ư̹̓̇̏̾͋͒͋͢͡ṗ̈͡p̀e̡̖͛͗̓͊̀͛̃̚͠tŝ̓̊͛̿̽̄͒͡͡ g͖̍͛͒́͒͊͛ĺ̛̛̎͊̿u̍̐̅̍͋̊e̠̪͗̿̂̑̽ḋ̈́̑ t̛̫͒̍͑̏o̅̕ t͍̉̍̊̑́̑̊̎͡h̛̓̓̐̍́͡e͛͑̅̍̓̇̉í̻̍̄͐̃͋̕̕r̐̽͌̎̎̇̊̂ ş̟͐̈́̔̀͒̍͑̔͂̔ĉ͑̍͂̐́̿̽̅̈́r̛̂͌̈́̉͡ee̡̛̎̔̿̔̐̄͑͑͞ņ̨̃͂̐̓̒̅̃̆̐͞ş̨͖͑̃̃͒,”

Anti muttered, not bothering to glance up.

He was busy making last minute adjustments to the camera, making sure he could fit everyone, including JJ on the floor, in the shot. 

JJ’s film screen flickered back into existence as he watched Anti work. **“Technically, we are not all here. Mr. Brody is missing from the lineup, remember?”**

“I͌̽͋ ḳ̨̥̅͗͛͒͘n̈́̕ọ̧̣̅̄̽̈͘ẘ w͓͙͑̋̀̀̂̐̒̉̕h̑͌̕at̋͘ I̔̃̈́̃̋ s̛̥̼̐̍̈́̀̍a̔̉̈́i̐̎̆̚d̔̇̐̿̅͘,” Anti smirked, glancing up briefly to read the text.

 **“Rude,”** the screen read while JJ frowned, pointing his right index finger towards the glitch and sliding his left index finger against it in a somewhat aggressive manner.

 

“Ö͕́͌̒̃k̋̍̇̈͌ă̑̈̓̽̾̉͊͡ÿ́̾, ̓̓͗̇͌aȑ̔̅̿̓e̎̑̂̀̋͋̓͂ ý̱̾̎̔͑͗̐͘̚͘͟ó̲̽̂͐͋̓̈́̚u̍̕͡ g̬̝͑̎̄̿̂͗̀u̟̣͗͋͆̈̐̉̆ÿ́͐̏š̢̩͐̀̇͆͗̚͝ r̎͛̍̏̒̀̕͞͡ͅẻa̒̓̚͘d͌̕ŷ̛̌͊̀͛ ṫ̺̙̿̃̉̓͞ơ̐͐͋ s͂͊͞ṯ̅̈́̃͒̊͘͞͝͞a͛̄̑͗͊̂̐͗r̆̋t, ͆̍̏͡ or͝ iš͚͍̂̎͐̏͡ k͂͒̑̈́͘í̌̕t̟̒͒̆̈̂̃͘͝͡ten̯̮̎̏̔̈́̀̚̕͝͞ ǵ̓o͗̈̋̏͝ȉ̟̟̃͑͘͝nǧ̅ ṭ̓̎̌̊̆ô͝ h̒̒̓̐ā̠̖͛̋̀̒ve̫͐̓̓̄́̕͡͞ ä̤́̒͌̐͗͊n̑̈̏͘ỏ͊͢͡t̏͗͝h͠e͉̝̐̑͐̏̆͛͛̕r͆̏̆̕ m̦͔̈́̃̓̀̌̓̽̇̓ḙ̔̌̿̎̏͛̋͞l̖̃͊͛̌̄̇t͑ ď̪͚̂̑̇̕ö̧͗̆͊̽̍̅̇w͛̿̉̑͞n̍̋͆̿̅͋̕͠?” Anti asked, ignoring JJ’s comment.

Marvin flicked the glitch off, aware that Anti’s niceness towards him earlier was gone.

“I think we’re ready,” Henrik said, trying to keep everyone on task. “Jackie?”

“Yeah, I’m ready,” the superhero nodded.

“Ģ̳͌͐̾̀̎̇̓͞͡ō̒̏͑͐̀̿̍̒̔ö͓͔́͒̾̃̽̋̐̚͡d̡̐̽͘͜,” Anti sighed. “L̛̩̦̐̎̈͛̎̃et̓̀͂͆'̓̐̓̋̽̓͘̚s̛̑͋̀̇̍̌͂̕̕ t̺̎̊͗͑̉̒̐̅̾r͋̄ÿ́͝ ẗ͎̒̿͑̕h́̍͠ĩs̤̫͒̍͊͛͆͠ a̖͐̌̔͑̓͐͡g͔̋̈͊̃̀͐͘a͐͛͛̈́͞i̤͐̅̐̎́͆̋̊̈́n̋͑̓̽͠. ̊͛̏͐̌̈́ 3, 2̔̽̎̓̅͘͠,̳̂̔̽̑̌͐̇ 1̹̂͒̿̊͌-”

“Greetings wonderful viewers!” Marvin started in his loud, booming stage voice. “You’re probably wondering what our dear Jack has been cooking up for you lovely folks ever since that tweet was sent out a few hours ago. I’ll give you a hint: Nothing! That’s right ladies and gentlemen-”

“And anyone in-between,” Jackie added. 

“Yes, of course,” Marvin nodded. “Jack has been up to nothing at all regarding that tweet! That was all us!”

“Actually, Chase is the one who sent the tweet out,” Henrik corrected.

Marvin’s eye twitched slightly.

A whole minute hadn’t passed yet and he was already getting sick of people interrupting him.

“Yes, Henrik, Chase is the one who sent out the tweet, but we’re the ones actually making the video.” 

The doctor shrugged. “I was just saying.”

“Anyway, as I was saying,” Marvin said, rolling his eyes, “You lovely subscribers sent all of us requests on what you’d like to see us do! We have them pulled up here,”

Marvin held the phone up, pointing dramatically to it.

“Now, as you all probably suspected, we won’t be able to get to every request, but we will do our best! Now, for our first request- Jackie?”

" _Go outside and do as many squats as you can without stopping,_ ” the hero read from the phone.

He laughed and stood up. “How long do we have? Because we’re gonna be outside for a while!”

“Why outside?” Henrik asked.

“Don’t ask me! I didn’t write it!” Jackie said, raising his hands.

“Can you take the camera outside?” Anti nodded from behind the camera and removed it from the tripod.

Jackie clapped his hands together and smiled. “Alright! Let’s go!”

Jackie led the group of egos outside and walked to the center of the front yard.

“Is anyone going to keep count?” Henrik asked.

Marvin pulled out his own phone and set up the camera.

“It won’t be the best quality, but we can edit the footage from this into the final video and count then. JACKIE!” he yelled at the superhero. “CATCH!”

He chucked the phone at the hero and the group laughed as they watched him struggle to catch it.

Jackie fumbled with the phone for a moment before finally getting a grip on it and holding it close to his chest. “YOU KNOW I CAN’T CATCH!”

The other egos continued laughing while Jackie got ready. The hero held the phone’s camera up and sighed.

“Here goes nothing,” he chuckled. He started doing squats while the rest of the egos watched.

One, two, ten, twenty-

“How long are we going to stand out here and watch him show off?”

Henrik asked around the 50th squat.

Their laughter had died down quickly when they realized Jackie was nowhere close to stopping or even slowing down.

“We could go back inside and just leave him out here,” Marvin suggested.

Henrik and JJ nodded in agreement.

Anti nodded too from behind the camera.

The four egos slowly backed into the house, leaving Jackie outside to continue doing his squats.

JJ closed the door behind them and they went back to the couch while Anti went to go put the camera on the tripod.

“Okay,” Marvin said, glancing between Henrik and JJ. “Who’s next?


	4. Fighting the Battles We All Have to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which JJ and Henrik decide who's going next and, well, everything falls into chaos.
> 
> (Trigger warnings: mentions of blood and gore, hallucinations)

Previously...

_“Okay,” Marvin said, glancing between Henrik and JJ. “Who’s next?"_

* * *

 

It only took one look shared with the doctor and the dapper dressed gentleman for Marvin to figure out the answer and the latter stood up, his eyes shining with a valour portrayed in a certain superhero and his lips lifting in a small cheeky smile as a film slide popped into existence between them all, switching between one another in the blink of an eye that one could be reeled from the speed.

**I'll go.** One said before moving on to the next one which read:  **The fans have seen only one appearance of me and I'm sure that the young chaps and ladies would have chided good old Jack to let me pop up again, am I not correct?**

The words that Marvin could have said to prevent the situation from happening died upon feeling a cold stare loom above him.

As he turned around to stare at the one aiming their gaze at him, the room seemed to go out of focus and when he turned to face Jameson, a soundless scream caused his mouth to form a perfect 'O' as he beheld the nauseating sight of the youngest ego slumped against the wall, a nick in the neck very slowly dripping of his life leaving him.

And while this was happening, a malicious cackling started from all around poor Marvin as he feels something cold press against his own neck and his vision exploded into light as -

**Marvin!** "Marvin!" Two voices cut through the silence like a knife and the dazed magician opens unusually drowsy eyes to gaze up at Jameson and Henrik looking down at him with worry etched on their faces.

It was only the second time this has happened and deep inside, he was worried that he would soon forget what was going on. 

"W̶̳̏e̸͔͐l̵̮̃ḹ̸,̵̗̉ ̵̨̉ẁ̵̮ḙ̵͛l̵̘̽l̵̝̊!̶̪̒ ̴͚̈́I̷̳̿t̴̘͌ ̵̣s̴͔̿e̶̘͊e̵͛͜m̵̝̑s̷̯̽ ̷̩̂t̸͍͐h̴̨̛a̷̳͗ẗ̵̥́ ̶̻̑t̸͑ͅh̴̞̽é̴͔ ̵͚̊k̸̩͊i̷͍͑t̷͛͜t̶̘e̵͙ǹ̶̜ ̴̘̌h̴̞̓a̶̬͛ṡ̸̨ ̶̰̓o̶̢͆f̸̝͑f̷̤̎i̸̩̓c̷̣͊i̷͘ͅạ̵̌l̶̟̕ḽ̴̔y̶͔̅ ̷̝̀f̵̱͐a̸̻̓ļ̶̈́l̸̥̄ḛ̷͠ṇ̵̉ ̴̥̅i̷̩͝l̶͉̔l̶̘̎.̸̩͝" Anti snickers from his position behind the camera, ignoring the cross stares that Jameson and Henrik direct at him as Marvin heaves himself upright and blinks a few times to process this sudden turn of events more fully.

But the show must go on as they say; he, no  _they_ , had to finish the footage before Jack came back! If they didn't do that in time then how would the fans react to an unfinished video?

The groan that slips out of his lips seemed to avert everyone's attention back to him and the caring embrace belonging to a determined surgeon gently lifts him up as Henrik carries him to a chair and sits the magician down, once again taking control of the situation as he ordered everyone around.

No-one noticed the satisfied smirk that the demon wore as he glanced at Marvin out of the corner of his eye. 

* * *

 

A few minutes later...

The prompt that was given to Jameson and was suggested by the subscribers was as follows: "Eat the spiciest thing in the kitchen with no milk or water to wash it down.". 

Indeed, this was rather a  frightful one to do (just by the description of it) and even though Henrik had tried his hardest to get JJ not to do it, the youngest ego could not be dissuaded. 

After all, all he wanted was for the fans of his creator to feel proud that he had least done something to the channel.

And so that was why the situation led to JJ sitting in before the camera, tears brimming at the edge of tightly closed eyes as he endured the burning taste of the pepper that Henrik had found (to his horror) in the kitchen that brought with it the illusion that his whole mouth was on fire. 

Taking a deep breath, he lifted a hand to form a feeble thumbs up and at this action, the chat (since they (i.e. Henrik, JJ and a rather tired Jackie) decided to stream it since they wanted to do something different) burst into life as encouraging comments from the community flew by:

" _You're doing so well, JJ. Keep it up!_ "

" _Come on, JJ! You can do it!_ "

" _I am so proud of you, JJ!_ " _  
_

Fuelled by these, Jameson finished off eating the final pepper that was on his plate and after a few chews (which were accompanied by what could be described as small whimpers probably due to the hotness) he collapsed against the back of the chair and thrust his hands in the air as his representation of relief. 

And it could be said that a grateful Henrik felt happy to fetch Jameson a glass of milk (since he declared that there had to be  _something_ to wash it down) as the community congratulated the new ego for taking on the challenge. 

The tension soon lifted into jubilation as the three celebrated the achievement made by Jameson after they had bid their farewells but at the back of his mind, Henrik couldn't help but wonder what was _really_ going on behind the scenes.

Was it just their imagination or was it something far more s̶̹͈͎̹̍̋i̷̥̲̯͕̒̈́̈́̚n̵̜͕̝̐͒̉i̵̳͔̽͑s̵͉͔͎̋t̶̗̹̚e̶͖̱̿̀͑r̴̬͙̟͌?    


	5. Potato Man 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ze good doctah, Henrik von Schneeplestein is up next to complete a request! Since Jack put him in charge, will he be able to complete his request while also keeping his fellow egos under control?

“Can ze good doctah peel a potato using only his teeth?” Henrik read out loud, staring at the twitter request. “Seriously? What is with all of these ridiculous requests?”

 

“Are you saying you’re not up to the challenge, Henrik?” Marvin teased, nudging the doctor’s arm with his elbow.

 

“Of course not! Ze good doctah does not back down from any challenge!” Henrik declared. “I’m just confused as to why people want to see that.”

 

JJ shrugged, smiling comically. His silent film screen flickered into existence. “I have learned from my short time on the channel not to question the ladies and gentlemen who follow Jack.”

 

Henrik groaned, leaning further back into the couch. “Someone go fetch me a potato! And a cup of coffee! I’m going to need something to wash down the raw potato taste.”

 

JJ shook with silent laughter and hopped up to get the doctor the items he requested.

 

“Why did I agree to this?” Henrik sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Because you love Jack’s fans and because I asked nicely?” Marvin answered in the form of a question. “Also, Jack kind of put you in charge of the rest of us, so if you back down now and ruin this for us, I swear Henrik, I will-”

 

“Calm down, Marv! I’m not quitting,” Henrik said, waving Marvin off. “I just haven’t had enough caffeine today to deal with this.” The doctor looked around the room. “Um, since you just reminded me that I’m in charge, where’s Jackie?”

 

“Um…” Marvin hesitated, looking around the room. “Still outside, I guess. Let me go check.”

 

The magician hopped up and ran over to the front door. He flung it open to find Jackie still in the front yard doing squats at a much slower pace than before.

 

“HOW MANY ARE YOU AT, JACKIEBOY?” Marvin yelled from the front door.

 

“SHUT UP! I CAN’T FEEL MY LEGS!” the hero groaned, continuing his squats. The arm that was hold out the phone was shaking, but he was powering through.

 

Marvin closed the front door and walked back into the living room, hovering around the entrance for a moment. “He’s fine.”

 

Henrik smirked, not believing him, but also not wanting to push for a real answer.

 

“He’s still going, believe it or not,” Marvin added.

 

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Henrik chuckled.

 

Anti rolled his eyes at the hero’s antics, but said nothing. He leaned up against the wall that was behind the tripod, still out of view of the camera lens. Marvin watched Anti stare hungrily at the camera, itching to be on the other side.

 

“You’ll get your turn soon enough,” Marvin said, trying to reassure the glitch.

 

“Ĉ͇̲̃̊̇͛́͗͢a͂͗̑n̽̂̕͠ it̂͂͛̇̂, k̙̗̂̉͐̽̈́̕iẗ͐́̚͠ṯ̨̈́͗̅̍̿̄͐e͑̇͋̈́n̥̈͌͊̇͠ͅ,” Anti snapped. Marvin flinched from the sudden hostility, but said nothing.

 

“Watch it, Anti,” Henrik warned. “I don’t want to have to call Jack down here, but I will if you can’t behave.”

 

“W̞̓́̓͆͋̃̆͗̚̕h̃̉̓̅͂̅̂͒͐͗a̛̰̝̒̃̎̍̏͝t͐͗ě̡͂͌͋̈́̓̇̈́v̛͓̂͊̂͑̿̾͠e̊̒̂͠r̛͖͑̔̿͋̒̓̇̿͟͞,” Anti scoffed.

 

JJ came back into the room and tossed a small potato at the doctor. Henrik caught it and nodded in thanks to the silent man, who was standing by the tripod with a mug of freshly brewed coffee, ready to hand it over to Henrik once his challenge was complete.

 

Marvin moved back over to his spot on the couch, but JJ stayed hovering by the camera and Anti. Henrik looked down at the potato and then back up at the camera. Anti was already snickering at the look of pure regret on Henrik’s face.

 

“Here goes nothing,” Henrik sighed.

 

With that, Henrik began to peel the potato. At first, it looked like he was just trying to eat it. He struggled to find a good starting angle and began muttering about what went wrong in his life to land him here on couch, peeling a potato with his teeth for entertainment. He was a doctor for crying out loud! He and Jack may look alike, but Dr. Schneeplestein was not an Irish YouTube who made loud, outrageous content for other’s entertainment!

 

After a few minutes of struggling, he got into the rhythm of it, successfully removing part of the peel. He spat it out onto the floor, wanting it out of his mouth as fast as possible before continuing to peel. JJ and Marvin were cheering him on, but about half way down the potato, Marvin froze.

 

The sight Marvin saw before him was horrific. When Henrik’s teeth hit the potato, blood began pooling out of his mouth. The potato itself began to rot, which Marvin didn’t even know was possible. It became moldy and green with blood from Henrik’s mouth dripping off of it. Henrik winced, bloody tears falling from his eyes.

 

Marvin blinked, trying to make the image go away. Instead, the mold from the potato began to creep up Henrik’s hands. An eerie giggle echoed in his ears as Henrik’s eyes began to shift in color, going from their natural blue, to bloodshot red, to pure black.

 

Marvin yelped and smacked the potato out of the doctor’s hands and onto the floor.

 

“Scheiβe!” Henrik cursed. “Was zum Teufel, Marvin!”

 

Marvin blinked again and everything was back to normal. The potato was its original golden-brown color and free of blood. Henrik appeared unharmed, no mold on his hands or blood on his face. His eyes were also back to their natural blue shade.

 

Jameson slowly walked over to place a comforting hand on Marvin’s shoulder. The magician flinched at the sudden contact, but settled down once he realized who it was.

 

“S-sorry,” Marvin stuttered. “I thought I saw a bug,” he lied.

 

“S̛̲͂̓̉͊̿̈́̈́͊c͝a̛̰͂́̓̔͜r̄e̒͛͒̓̿̒́̃ḑ̹̽̂̓̄̌̕͞y̌́̅ c͖̑̽̂͂̌͋͆́͠ȁ̍͊͂͝t͔̺͐̃̇͒͞,” Anti muttered from behind the camera, smirking at Marvin’s freak out.

 

Henrik glared at the glitch before turning his attention back to Marvin.

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Henrik asked, his doctor instincts kicking in. He reached out to feel Marvin’s forehead to see if he was running a temperature, but the magician just pulled away.

 

“I’m fine,” Marvin insisted. “Seriously. I just thought I saw something and got a little jumpy. It’s nothing.”

 

Henrik looked like he wanted to press the issue, but eventually decided that Marvin was too stubborn for it to be worth it. If he wasn’t being honest now, pushing for answers wouldn’t help anything. Henrik sighed and leaned back once again into the couch.

 

“Alrighty then, if you insist,” he said, backing down. “Jameson? Would you please hand me my coffee and get me a fresh potato? I’m assuming that we’re going to have to shoot that again.”

 

“Y̢̢̧̙̪̱̑́̋̋͌ơ͒̉̅̔͑̌̆̋u̽̃̂͠͝͞ a͌̿͐s̪̔̅̂̓ŝû̙́̅̇̇̌m͂̔͠e͊̈́d͚̈͊̌̅̐̚ c̓̊̋̒̚ŏ̮̂̋̂̆̄̈̎ȑ̛͎̓̉̊̓̄͒͡͞re̱̅̎͆̄̄c̛̘͆̓̋̔̈́͌̒̉͐tl̂͗͊̃͊͒y̅͐̈́̒͒͐̎̋͝,” Anti said, stepping forward to pause the recording.

 

JJ handed over the mug of black coffee and went to get another potato. The half peeled one remained on the ground, Marvin’s eyes glued to it. Henrik chose to just watch him stare at the potato while sipping his coffee, trying to imagine how the rest of this video would play out.


	6. Ȍ̴̮n̶̖͗ḙ̷͆ ̵̦̓ǫ̷̐f̴̗͆ ̵̮̍t̶̙̏h̶͇ỏ̸͍s̷͉̓e̵̬͗ ̵̫̅l̷̫̄o̸̟̒y̶̱̎a̵̮͠l̷̫ ̵̩̕p̶̜̏u̵͔̅p̸̬͒p̸͕̾e̷̮͆t̶͔̐ś̸͉ (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anti finally gets his turn.
> 
> But first, he and his pawn have a talk.

**Evening - 5pm**

* * *

"K̷͍̓i̵̟̇t̵̬͆ẗ̶̼e̸̙͒n̶͉̔?̷̀ͅ K̶̬̅ī̶̗ť̷͔t̷̏ͅe̶̲͗ṇ̵̚.̴̛͙.̶͈̓.̶̩͗"

With a groan, Marvin rolls over in his temporary bed in the form of a sofa and his eyes widen upon seeing the malicious grin belonging to that insane demon who was sitting - no,  _lounging_ \- in the chair near Jack's computer; black nails drumming against the table as he analyses Marvin from his perch.

The events of Henrik's prompt came back to him and he utters a small whimper as his mind replays his vision of the blood dripping down from the doctor's lips as his eyes turn black while doing the deed - a sight which will forever haunt him along with the limp form of JJ against the wall only a day before.

And yet, he somehow knew that someone was behind it all along but he was too scared, no,  _foolish_ , to say it to the others at the time, slowly poisoning his body with the lies that spewed from his lips without any second thought. 

"You ... you have to stop this."

His voice was now a hoarse whisper, presumably since he had been crying for more than an hour after they had to shoot Henrik's prompt again with him outside and the door closed so that he could have a chance to think in the silence.

"O̸͕r̵͇̂ ̷̮̃w̶̜̑h̸̦͠a̷̻͝t̶̥͌?̵̠̿ ̷̺͛T̴̙͗h̵̠̒ė̶ͅ ̶̥̋ȟ̶͇ả̴̤ṟ̵͝m̸̫͝ ̷̖̓ḣ̸͎a̷̱̅s̷͎ ̵̣̕ȃ̵̝l̵̤̂r̴͇͛e̵͚͛ä̸̻́d̸̯͘y̴̡̋ ̷͈b̷̼̔ȇ̴͜e̸̜͛ṇ̷̂ ̴̯̒i̷̹͂ǹ̷̮f̵̡̋l̴͑͜i̵͔̾č̷̗t̴͕̔ȅ̴̤d̵̘͝.̷̫͂" Anti hums as he rises out of the chair and stalks towards Marvin, tilting the magician's head up with a finger so that he could stare into the demon's eyes which gleamed of a sadistic glee. "Y̸̭o̸͚̽ȗ̷̧'̷̼r̴̻̕e̴̹ ̵̱s̵͍̕u̸̥c̷̼̅h̸̺̔ ̴͖͆a̷̪͂ ̵̹̔ṋ̷͗ą̵͐i̸̖͂v̴͕̊e̶̻̓ ̷̤̓l̴̳͗ǐ̴̫t̴̤̚t̴̼̂l̵̝͐e̸̥̓ ̷̀ͅṫ̷͈h̷̤͒i̵̬̓n̵̬̋g̵͈ ̸͎̇ả̷̫n̵͓͊d̷̡͐ ̶͉̄I̶̙͂ ̸̘͆ľ̶͙i̵̤̿k̴̗͑e̸͈ ̴͈̋t̶̪͂h̵̫̚a̴̪̒t̷̳̓ ̴͖͐i̷̹͐n̶̼̄ ̵͔̋a̸̙͐ ̵̲̊p̸̟͋ȇ̶͚r̸̤̾s̶̠͋ō̸̟n̵̰̈́.̷̰̊ ̶̗̊"

"W-What?" Marvin spluttered in confusion and Anti's grin just seemed to grow wider as the demon leans in to kiss Marvin on the forehead - an action that caused the poor magician to flinch and hug his knees as that wicked laughter echoes in the room. 

"Ḁ̴͊ẅ̸̜w̶̨͑,̷̡͒ ̶̮̍ť̸̺h̸̯̓e̸̬͊ ̷̩͠ḷ̸̃i̵̪͝t̴̨̕t̸̹̉l̷̪̅ẽ̷̥ ̵͎̈k̸̺͝i̷̪͆ț̸̓t̵̘̎e̷͎̔n̶̨̈'̷̼͌s̷̳̓ ̵̡̍f̵̫̔r̴̞i̵̳͒ģ̸̑h̸̙͒t̷̩̀e̶̳͠n̸͓̆ẻ̵̤d̷̯̕.̵͙̉ ̵̡̕" He taunts as he wraps his fingers around Marvin's arm and a scream erupts from the magician as memories rush in his mind; memories of blood and corpses and knives and - 

Bile rises in his throat so quickly that he only reaches the bin in a few minutes before everything lurches out of his stomach in a series of nauseating retches which would have made one run out of the room upon hearing the noise. And all the while, Anti watched everything with a smirk, his eyes glowing in the dark as he revels in Marvin's discomfort.

"Why are you doing this?"

Wide blue eyes settle on green as the two men stared at one another for an uncomfortable five seconds before Marvin slams against the wall as Anti appears before him, teeth bared in a terrible grin as the demon taps a finger on the magician's forehead just to give him a hint of the answer that he is seeking.

"Î̶̩ ̶̨͌ą̶̉m̸̯̈́ ̷͊͜a̴̬͋l̷͚̈ẃ̶̤a̶̳͊ẙ̷̫s̸͖̋ ̸̦̀i̸͍̋n̶̘̾ ̶̮̇c̵̣̋o̶̯n̴̝̏ť̴ͅr̶̝͋ǒ̷̘l̶͙̍ ̴̻̑h̸̡̅e̵͙̚r̴̊͜e̶̗ ̴͜a̷̗̐n̶̗͝d̶̙̃ ̶̯͒ỳ̶͍o̴̼̍u̸̝̚ ̵͈k̷͓̎n̵̪̏o̷̘̍ẃ̷̜ ̸̻͘i̵̥̊t̶̥̄.̸̤͠ ̸̗̾Š̶̪ö̶̡́ô̶̤n̸ͅ,̷̤̾ ̴͚́t̷̛̘h̸̰̓ỏ̶̧s̴̩̄e̵̜̋ ̷̮̊u̶̖͂n̷͓͛s̸̍ͅu̸͈̽s̷̞̽p̴̝̈́e̵̥c̶̰̒ţ̷i̶͉͛n̸̎ͅg̵̫͝ ̴̹̿f̸̪͐ó̴̠õ̷͚l̶̺̂s̷̳ ̴̥̅w̴̖̅i̶͓͂l̸̙̆l̷̛̻ ̷͚̏ģ̵̀e̷̪͘t̵͖̄ ̷̬i̸̘͗t̷̘̿ ̸̗̅t̶̯o̴͍͛o̵̻ ̶͔̓a̷̰̒ń̷͎d̸̡͊ ̵͜y̴͈̋o̸̱͝u̴̯̕ ̶̛̦w̴̱̔ī̷̭l̸̫͆l̶̛̫ ̷̖͊b̸̡̛e̷̱ ̵̺͊t̵̩͗h̷͙͋ę̸̏r̶̘̍e̶̠̒ ̶̡͒ẗ̵̥́ǒ̸͇ ̵̰͝s̷͕̈́ȩ̵̒ḙ̶̈́ ̵͈͆i̴̇ͅt̵͈͌ ̸̛͖h̶̲͋a̷̖͝p̸̠̌p̵̳̓e̶̛̘n̷͕͂.̴̰͘"

Marvin doesn't even realise how bad he's shaking before the tension lifts as Anti vanishes to who knows where.

He sits against the wall for a few minutes, staring off into space before a little giggle escapes from his lips, becoming more and more crazed as time went by until it was a full-blown cackle that somehow made this new persona of himself feel better.

Besides, we all are a little mad sometimes, right?

Right? 


	7. My Turn (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something doesn't feel right when Dr. Schneeplestein wakes up. Marvin's suddenly missing along with Anti and Jackie doesn't seem all that concerned about it.

When Henrik woke up, he paused right away.

For some reason, something didn’t feel right to the doctor.

From what he could immediately see, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He was still in the guest bedroom.

The night before, the egos, minus Anti, all drew straws to see who would get to sleep where since they were staying at Jack’s to finish recording.

Henrik looked around from his spot on the bed to find Jackie and JJ peacefully sleeping on the floor.

The doctor sighed and carefully made his way off of the bed and started to head downstairs to make himself a pot of coffee. He decided to cut through the living room to check on Marvin since the magician seemed out of it yesterday, but froze when he noticed that the couch was empty.

The bad feeling came back and Henrik debated on waking the others right away, but decided to look around before assuming the worst.

Henrik shuffled into the kitchen and started to make his pot of coffee.

Marvin wasn’t in the kitchen, so once the pot of coffee was on, the doctor began his search around the rest of the house.

He checked everywhere ranging from the bathroom to the front yard before realizing his gut feeling was most likely correct.

Henrik made his way back upstairs, checking Jack’s recording room on the way just in case Marvin was chilling out in there, before going back into the guest room and kneeling next to Jackie.

“Jackie,” Henrik whispered, not trying to wake up JJ in the process. “Jackieboy, wake up!”

The hero groaned and sat up, cracking his neck in the process. “What do you want?”

“Marvin’s missing!” Henrik hissed. “I checked everywhere! I can’t find him!”

Jackie sighed and stood up. “Maybe he went on a walk? He sometimes joins me when I go on morning jogs. Maybe he went on his own this morning?”

“Wouldn’t he leave a note if he left?” Henrik asked, still scared. “He was acting strange yesterday while you were outside. He kept zoning out, almost like he was seeing things. He was also extra jumpy, like more than usual.”

Jackie rubbed his eyes and glanced over at JJ who was still asleep on the floor. “Let’s head downstairs and talk this over. Don’t wanna wake JJ.”

Henrik nodded and followed Jackie out of the room, quietly closing the door behind them. Jackie could smell the coffee coming from the kitchen and perked up a little.

“I haven’t seen Anti either,” Henrik said, following Jackie to the kitchen. “What if he did something to Marvin?”

Jackie shrugged, still half asleep. “I mean, Marvin was the one to extend the invite to Anti. Think about it logically,” he said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “One, if Anti did anything to Marvin, he would literally be attacking the one and only person that vouched for him. That would be suicide, because he is outnumbered, and then he would also have lost the only person on his side.”

Jackie took a sip of his coffee. “Two, let’s look at Anti’s past patterns. He’s attacked-slash-gone after a total of four people, Jack being the main one, but also Chase, JJ, and yourself. Have you ever asked yourself why you guys?”

Henrik frowned and shook his head. He poured himself a cup of coffee and stared at Jackie, waiting for an explanation.

“Anti wants attention more than anything,” Jackie explained. “He thrives off of it, so going after Jack, from Anti’s perspective, would make sense. He’s the creator of not only us, but the channel itself. Jack’s the one behind the camera majority of the time, so Anti has more opportunities to strike.”

The hero took another drink. “You yourself have shown up several times. My guess for attacking you was jealousy. You’ve gotten to do several videos with Jack. Chase, while he may not have gotten the opportunity to do multiple videos with Jack, has been a fan favorite since his first appearance. Anti’s thought process in going after Chase was most likely him trying to keep Chase from getting as many appearances as you. You know, stop him before he gets more popular.”

Henrik put down his mug and nodded slowly. “I understand the points you are making, but it doesn’t explain why Anti went after JJ in the past, or why he wouldn’t go after Marvin.”

Jackie took another drink. “I was getting to that. JJ was a new ego. Whereas Chase got to do an entire video, Anti most likely wanted to stop JJ before he even started. As far as him not going after Marvin, compare the rest of you guys to Marvin and myself. You all have back stories that the subscribers are interested in. You guys all show promise of being more than just flat characters. Marvin and myself haven’t gotten much in terms of story driven content.”

“But you’ve been in several of Jack’s videos!” Henrik argued.

Jackie shrugged. “I was playing video games. I wasn’t doing anything that spectacular, just copying Jack. Marvin’s only ever had the one video. Why? I don’t know, you’d have to ask Jack about that one, but if Anti is really looking for attention, going after Marvin or myself wouldn’t be the best way about going about it.”

“So where is Marvin?” Henrik pushed. He was clearly shaken, concerned for the missing ego.

“I missed a lot yesterday since I was outside doing squats for god knows how long, but from what you said about how out of it Marvin was, it’s possible he just took a walk to clear his head. Maybe he went to go get himself coffee or breakfast? He’s an adult. He’s allowed to leave on his own.”

“Yes, but I just have this gut feeling-”

Henrik stopped suddenly.

A chill went down his spine and he and Jackie stared at each other.

They could feel the sudden static in the air and the temperature of the house drop several degrees.

Jackie set his coffee mug down and held out a hand to keep Henrik back as he began walking towards the living room.

The lights were out and everything had this familiar green tint to it. Henrik peered over Jackie’s shoulder and noticed that the camera and tripod were set up and that the red light was on, showing that it was recording.

“Gott im Himmel,” Henrik whispered. Jackie ignored the doctor and began scanning his eyes across the room.

“Anti, whatever you’re planning you better knock it off right now,” Jackie threatened, somehow managing to keep his voice steady.

The eerie, echoey giggle they all knew too well bounced off the walls, causing Henrik to flinch in fear. He remembered when Anti took over his last main video, and it was safe to say that the doctor was still not over that experience.

“W͉̗̞̐̓͗͑̆̆̓͢͡e͒̔͆̓̿͘͞ ą̗̇̉͑̂̄͜l̇̌l̍ g̥͒̑͐̉͐̒͐̏ỏ̗̔̇̔̅̄̐̕͝͠t̃͋ r̆̓̅̽̐e̪͋̒͗̽̑q̛̹̤͛̒͑͒̄̄͘͡ue͆͡s̉̌́́͜͝t͋͗̑͆̉̍̈́s͍̎͋̔̿̆̾̈́̐̇͒,” the voice giggled. “Y̥̮̳͌̈́̂̃̈́̈́̾͊͜͠͠ơ̜̤̽̌̋͋͂̔͜ư͐̌̋ a̛͡ll͈̙̽̓̚̚ ğ̤͍̃̔̊͆̕͞͡o͑t̮̒̈́̿̅̿͒̇͐̃͞ y̬̞̔͆͒͊͗̋͡o̓̐́u͋̒͊̅̊̍̽̎͡͞r̚ t̰͊̐̽̈̾̾͌̂͘u͒͆̿͊͊r͗̓̉̉͂̿̈́͂̄̔n̎͋̌͗̅͡. ̅̐͗͘͘̕”

The demon glitched into the center of the living room. The wound on his neck appeared to be bleeding more than usual. His eyes which stayed green ninety-nine percent of the time were solid black, and his grin seemed far too confident for someone who was outnumbered. Anti looked past the camera lens and straight at Henrik and Jackie.

“N̼̪̽̍̆̂̉͛̐̈̓o̲͍̲̠̅̎̃̀̋̏́̐͟͝w̋͗̏̉ i̍̽͂̀ẗ́͑̐̌̑͝’ṡ̛̛̹̊͑̋̓͂͘ m͂̓̌̓̓̽͝in̨̥͋̾̉͛͋̎͑͡ẽ͛͒̒͞.͔̾̈̋̆̈̓͢͠”


	8. Two awesome dudes vs two men who try to get out of this mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, good doesn't consistently win over evil like the phrase says it does.
> 
> Also known as the chapter where the author decides that the antagonists have fun for once.

Previously on Ego Requests...

_The demon glitched into the center of the living room. The wound on his neck appeared to be bleeding more than usual. His eyes which stayed green ninety-nine percent of the time were solid black, and his grin seemed far too confident for someone who was outnumbered. Anti looked past the camera lens and straight at Henrik and Jackie._

_“N̼̪̽̍̆̂̉͛̐̈̓o̲͍̲̠̅̎̃̀̋̏́̐͟͝w̋͗̏̉ i̍̽͂̀ẗ́͑̐̌̑͝’ṡ̛̛̹̊͑̋̓͂͘ m͂̓̌̓̓̽͝in̨̥͋̾̉͛͋̎͑͡ẽ͛͒̒͞.͔̾̈̋̆̈̓͢͠”_

* * *

 

"W-What?" Henrik spluttered in horror and bewilderment as he stared with wide eyes at the eerily calm demon who met his gaze with a knowing smirk as if the bastard had, in the doctor's opinion, planned this rebellion from the start. 

Meanwhile, Jackie, who had taken on the role of being the protector for the elder ego, scanned the room for anyone other than the tulpa (since he knew that the enemies he had encountered on his infamous adventures never came alone).

Upon finding seemingly nothing, (which immediately rang alarm bells in his head), he returned his gaze to the villain created two years back on the eve of a festival associated with carving pumpkins and trick or treating. 

"Where's Marvin?" The anger in the hero's voice was very much evident and two pairs of eyes, one worried and the other condescending, flick over to Jackie who doesn't back down under the scrutiny as his hands curled into fists that he could use for defence if needed. " _TELL ME WHERE HE IS_ _, YOU SNIDE MURDERER!_ "

" **Tsk, tsk, tsk! Why should you be so demanding, Jackie?** " A familiar voice taunts and Jackie tenses at the sound as he glances behind his shoulder to stare into a pair of narrowed green eyes shining with mischief in the darkness of the room; a maw of abnormally sharp teeth glinting in the light in a malicious smile. 

The smile of a friend gladly joining the dark side in order to ridicule the others to shame. 

"M-Marvin?" Henrik's voice had lost its steadiness and was now a shaky mess; the doctor turning a face stained with tears of betrayal and shock to watch as the magician stepped out of the shadows clad in a snazzy green suit along with a top hat slanted to the side of his head and a pair of trousers both of the same shade; that slowly irritating smirk still plastered on his face.

" **The one and only.** " Marvin hums in confirmation as he strides across the room and takes his place next to a clearly smug Anti.

As he folds his arms across his chest and he glowers at Henrik and Jackie, he almost seemed to drown in anger at the realisation that they could have followed his example but had decided to resist the temptation and stay the g̸̝̑̅o̸̼̭̬̼͐͘ǫ̸͙̙͖̽̂͠d̴̯͊̚y̸͙̙̣͇̎͆ ̵͇͌̔t̶͔̣̓w̷̗̭̬̌̈͝ö̶̜̗̥̩́-̵͙̼͔̤͑s̴̠͔͌͆̿͘h̷̢̛̆̃̕ő̶̬̳̘̎̉͜ẻ̶̙̰̠̇̑̈́s̵̠̦̊͋̽̕͜ they were -   

"M̶̹͉̰͕͂̑̏͗ȧ̷̠̥̇r̶̛͉̝͒v̶̲͔͇͐̏͗i̷͚̗̟̖̽̒͋n̵͚̖͉̔!" His eyes snap to Anti who stares at him with a raised eyebrow and a deadpan expression which he could have found funny if the situation hadn't been serious.

"B̵̪̉e̴̩͑.̴̲̅ ̶̢̽M̵̮͝o̴͖͐r̴̩͌ě̴͓.̵̞͠ ̶̺̿C̶̟͝h̵̙̐i̷̛͔l̸͇̍l̵̟͠.̴̻͛.̷̹͍̋̕"

The tulpa's voice seemed to have lost its malice and now carried an almost soothing tone as if the two were father and son; a slow nod of agreement coming from the magician as he returns his gaze to his  ~~friends~~  who had watched the whole exchange with undisguised discomfort.

Even though there was a part of him that still was the brother they all trusted, the virus ate at his memories, twisting them so that he saw them all as enemies he had to convert so that he wasn't alone.

" **As Anti said, you all had your turn.** " He repeated in a bored tone which made the bells in Henrik and Jackie's heads peal even louder since it wasn't what their younger ego was and caused Anti to frown at his ... assistant at how his words were now being mocked. 

" **So ... all I can say is ȩ̵̨̧̟͆̑n̵͍͊̿̔̍̚j̵͓̯̘̩̠̀̉̊͝o̸̡̭̣̹͙̔͝ͅy̵͙̺͎̹͕̍̂̓̌̓ ̴͉͖̘͕̑̑̅͜ẗ̵̡̧̟̻́́̍ȟ̴͚̜̱̇̐͑͝e̷͖̜̱͉̼̽̽̑͂̃͂ ̷͎̬̖̺͛̈́̍̈́̕s̴̳͙̈́͑ḫ̴̡͙͈̏͛̓̎ͅŏ̴̭̃̿͊͝͝ẘ̸͎̞͂̓̈́͊̕.** " The room seemed to darken even more and lightning illuminates the room in a blinding white light; the menacing rumble of thunder startling JJ and Chase who jerked awake and shared a look as if saying "What was going on?"

Meanwhile, Jackie and Henrik both knew that they had most certainly messed up. 


End file.
